The present invention relates generally to a removable tool for preventing a shaft from rotating, and more particularly a tool for holding a propshaft from rotating during vehicle assembly or repair.
While assembling automotive vehicles, and in particular, four wheel drive trucks, some difficulties may be encountered in assembling a front propshaft to the vehicle drivetrain. The propshaft is assembled to the front axle and transfer case. Particularly in situations where a propshaft is being repaired or replaced, or when the front propshaft is installed off of a vehicle assembly line, a means for holding the propshaft while installing six mounting bolts per flange is needed. In particular situations, the flanges securing the propshaft to the front axle and to the transfer case may be flush flanges to the front propshaft. Such a configuration may have relatively high torque requirements for the mounting bolts in order to achieve the desired clamp loads for securing the front propshaft in place. In such a situation, the front propshaft needs to be secured from rotation while applying torque to the mounting bolts. If not properly secured against rotation during installation of the mounting bolts, the proper torque of the mounting bolts may not be achieved, and moreover, the assembly may slip, pinching the installer's hand as the flange slips.
One attempt to achieve the desired assembly of the front propshaft included locking out the all wheel drive and securing the mounting bolts. But in this assembly process, the truck is on a hoist where only some of the mounting bolts are accessible. So after applying proper torque to a portion of the mounting bolts, the assembler has to lower the truck, take the axle out of all wheel drive, rotate the wheel, then lock out all wheel drive again, again raise the vehicle on the hoist, and tighten the rest of the mounting bolts with the proper torque. However, this is a very time consuming process, which is undesirable for assembling a vehicle. Moreover, circumventing portions of this process may provide false torque readings on the fasteners.
In order to improve the timeliness of the assembly process and minimize the steps, some assemblers employed tools, such as vice-grips, to grab hold of the propshaft during installation and torquing of the mounting bolts. However, this can cause dents and nicks in the surface of the propshaft, which may allow for rust on the propshaft at these locations. This may also lead to false torque readings during installation, or even to allowing for flange turning during installation, both undesirable situations.